In His Eyes
by Kyia Star
Summary: A songfic for Sango and Kagome as they think about certain special people.


In His Eyes

An Inuyasha Songfic

I don't own the song "In His Eyes" from Jekyll and Hyde, The Musical; I also don't own Inuyasha, Inuyasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takashi. Please note that this song is a duet, so first singers lyrics will be applied to first character thinking: Kagome. Second singer lyrics will be applied to second character thinking: Sango, and they will be in Italics. I recommend that you download the song. I further recommend that you download the version with the Original Cast Characters singing it: Christiane Noll and Linda Eder. If not, then the version with Alice Ripley and Emily Skinner is just as good. Another point, for anyone who does know this song, yes, it is meant for one man, but in this story, it is being used for two. Enjoy and please review.

          The sky was a unique dull black in color; it could almost be described as dark gray, but the clouds were too dark for that. The rain that fell wasn't a torrent of sheets as one would encounter from a downpour, nor was it droplets from a sprinkle. Rather, it beat down steadily, neither skipping nor missing the unheard, primitive beat it pulsed to.

          Kagome sat on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest watching Buyo clean his paw. With a sad sigh, she felt tears well in her eyes again. What was she going to do? She was back home in her time because she couldn't bear to see Inuyasha and Kikyou, nor could she bear to see them together or anywhere near each other. Turing her eyes from her now sleeping cat, she watched the rain splatter and slide down her window as it fell from the relentless and angry sky. 

_I sit and watch the rain and see my tears run down the window- pane.  _

          Sango sat in a shadowed corner inside Kaede's hut watching Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha sat near the happily cackling fire brooding. Despite Kikyou's apparent return, Sango knew Inuyasha wanted Kagome back with him, beside him, arguing with him, talking with him, and yes, even telling him to sit when she was angry or annoyed. She heard Miroku telling Inuyasha that constantly insulting Kagome and alternately yelling and ignoring her wasn't a good idea; and that constantly mentioning and thinking about Kikyou in Kagome's presence wasn't a good idea either. 

          She watched Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head at that. She looked away; brain dead monk. Oh, how she cared! She looked out the window at the nighttime sky; so serene, so peaceful, not caring if the clouds were there or not, or how much space they filled, or whether they rained or not. She wished she could be like the sky, part of its serenity and unending beauty. She sighed and watched the sky create a faint wind that seemed to echo her. 

_I sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breathe a sigh.  _

          Kagome's shoulders shook as her tears turned into heaving sobs. Before Urasue had resurrected Kikyou, she and Inuyasha had been doing better, getting along better, becoming closer. Now that Kikyou was back, she once again felt that she didn't exist, or worse: that she was peasant masquerading as a regal princess. Never mind the fact that she was in a sense Kikyou; she still felt like an imposter. 

_I think of him, how we were. And when I think of him, then I remember,_

_remember…_

          His eyes were gold and oh so beautiful. When she'd first seen them, they left her breathless and scared; scared because of their beauty, and their anger, and their thirst for blood; hers originally when she refused to hand over the Shikon no Tama. But after traveling with Miroku, Shippou, and herself, his eyes had lost those callous and dangerous qualities; and were replaced with gentleness, concern; even…dare she think it? Care for the rest of the group and feelings for her. She longed for such thoughts to be true! 

_In his eyes, I can see where my heart longs to be!  _

          Sango looked at Miroku, almost as if she was trying to memorize his features. With his high forehead, large eyes and good cheekbones and untidy mop of black hair that was normally tied back, what little could be gathered, and three earrings, he made a striking figure. True, he was rather lecherous, downright perverted really, but that didn't faze her any longer, she'd just smack him when he was up to that again. But it was his eyes that drew her most. They were intense, smoldering blue-gray orbs that always seemed to hold warmth just for her. Warmth that no one else ever saw. 

_In his eyes, I see a gentle glow; and that's where I'll be safe, I know!  _

          Despite all the fighting, Inuyasha had done his damndest to protect her; whether or not he'd wanted to. With Inuyasha she'd felt safe; even before he'd found and claimed the Tetsusagia. But now, especially with Kikyou being back, she wondered if he wasn't slipping just a bit. She wondered if she shouldn't… just give up. What she wanted apparently could not be.

_Safe in his arms, close to his heart; _

          She just didn't know how to get through to the brain dead monk.

_but I don't know quite where to start. _

          Kagome sniffed again. The future was so unclear for her right now, not that it had ever been clear, but that wasn't the point. She wanted Inuyasha to hold her and in his own gruff way tell her that everything was all right, that there was a future. She looked at her clock, way past midnight, but she didn't care. Tomorrow was another day that was already here. But she reasoned, even if she could look in his eyes, what would she see? The past, she knew. 

_By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond tomorrow?  _

          She now knew how Kagome felt when around Inuyasha, particularly when he brooded or talked about Kikyou. She understood now why Kagome was so prone to cry all the time. She wiped away her own tears built from frustration and sadness. What would she see looking into Miroku's eyes? She didn't know; but what she hoped to see might be an obsolete hope. 

_By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?  _

          Kagome growled making her cat wake up and look at her strangely as if to say: "What the hell is your problem? I was sleeping you know!" If she asked Inuyasha out of the clear blue what his feelings were for her, and looked him in the eyes as he answered, she knew he'd probably growl at her for it and his eyes would become closed and guarded, revealing very little to her. 

_Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies? _

          No matter what Miroku did, no matter how many other women he asked to bear his children, Sango knew in her heart of hearts that he truly loved her. While his face said one thing, his eyes said another.

_But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes. _

          Despite what he thought, Kagome knew Inuyasha well enough to know that he couldn't keep much from her. Whether or not he knew it, his puppy dog face and golden eyes told her almost everything. She knew what every look in his eyes meant.

_I know their every look. His eyes! _

          Sango knew that Miroku thought he could hide things from her, but his eyes told her everything. He couldn't hide anything from her no matter how hard he tried. 

_They're like an open book. His eyes! _

          Inuyasha's eyes, especially when being honest with her and playful were breath taking and mesmerizing. 

          Whenever she was hurt, the smoldering look in the monk's eyes as he tended her wounds or watched her afterwards made warmth spread through her leaving a happy feeling inside. 

_But most of all the look that hypnotized me!  _

          She should give up now while she was still ahead. Now especially that Kikyou was back from the grave. What she wanted apparently could not be. But she just couldn't give up! Kikyou was nothing more than bones and dirt! More dirt than anything. She _was_ Kikyou; she had her soul, still! She wasn't just going to give up and walk away from what she wanted.

If I'm wise, I will walk away and gladly.   

          She should walk away. If she was a smart person she would. Miroku, brain dead monk extraordinaire wasn't going to do anything. She'd have to make the first move. But logic said she should just leave it alone and give up. But giving up wasn't part of her nature.

_But sadly, I'm not wise. It's hard to talk away the mem'ries that you prize!  _

          If she wasn't going to give up, then what could she do? Kagome wondered rubbing her tired eyes dry. First, she could forgive Inuyasha; none of this, no matter what he thought, was his fault. Second, she could take the initiative and let him know that she cared, deeply. 

_Love is worth forgiving for! Now I realize. _

          The look on Inuyasha's face, the ways his eyes would widen and those golden eyes would stand alone amidst the white background, and in those eyes, so much surprise it would scare him! It was worth the heartache to see! 

          She'd make him see, she would. The look in his smoky eyes when she made him realize how much she cared, and how much he cared! That made it worth all the while to finally see those eyes stare in utter shock at her. Oh, yes, she'd make it happen. 

_Ev'rything worth living for is there, in his eyes!_

She would forgive him. She would wrap her arms around him and soothe his pain and sorrow; she would show him how deep her love was. 

_Love is worth forgiving for! Now I realize. _

          Sango realized that love was forgive and forget and go at again. But it took two, not just one. 

_Now I realize. _

          Despite the time barrier that separated Inuyasha from Kagome and the space that separated Sango and Miroku inside the hut, Kagome and Sango realized at the same time that it was all there: 

_Ev'rything worth living for is there, in his eyes! _

-Owari-

Kyia Star


End file.
